That Boy, His Past
by Traestine
Summary: AU; Set in modern-day London/England. 16-year-old Ciel Phantomhive lives just outside of London with his aunt, Madam Red, and one day his best friend makes a visit to talk about Ciel's personal life since the tragic fire that took his parents' lives. Will Ciel reveal the information, or will his friend take it into his own hands to get what he wants?


**A/N:** This is my first actual upload of any fanfiction I've written.This is a new and current project, so do expect an update every week or so. I'm a very busy person, but I've found some time I can dedicate to art and literature. Anyway, enjoy. c:

* * *

Prologue

Flames engulfed everything. His home. His friends. His family. He had no one left. His home burned to the last bit. Everything except a precious family heirloom and one friend were touched by the cataclysm that separated him from his peace.

Then, England was always what he called home; a place of peace, a place of happiness.

_Happiness. _He thought. _I no longer know that feeling. Hell, I can't bring myself to even attempt to smile. I have no one, how could I ever feel happiness again?_

He spun his spoon in his tea and absorbed the familiar aroma. _Earl Grey. _He thought. _My favorite. _

Since the fire, the young boy stayed with his aunt in London. Her home was a small cottage that was isolated from the city. His aunt was beautiful; long red locks that hung just past her shoulders, a perfectly curved body. Any man, or young teenage-boy, would fawn over her on a near daily basis. He, however, just saw her as his guardian, and nothing else.

"If only I could feel happiness. If only I could feel love. If only I knew how to smile. If only I knew how to cry. If I could feel any of those emotions just one last time," he drifted off and stared at the herb particles that dissolved through the tea bag in his glass.__

Knock, knock. Startled, the young boy looked up from his daydream and saw his best friend, Lucian through the window of the door. He sighed and stood from his seat at the kitchen table. Holding his head due to a sudden headache, he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Ciel!" Lucian leaped through the doorway and wrapped his arms around the young boy's torso. He grunted at Lucian's contact but returned a light hug, compared to his friend's rib-breaking one.

Lucian, his best friend since they were five, was a bright young boy. He had jaw length blond hair, just as Ciel had, but a soft black. Ciel and Lucian had been through everything together. They lived down the street from each other and went through everything together, including the fire.

Lucian finally released his grip from Ciel when he felt him start to breath faster. He didn't want to make his asthma worse by suffocating him. What kind of friend would he be if he did that?

"Please, come sit down, Lucian," said Ciel, motioning for the small kitchen table, meant only for four people. He sat down in the chair as Ciel pushed it, then Ciel sat down himself across from Lucian. "Would you like some tea? It's Earl Grey, and from London."

"No thank you, Ciel. I've come here to talk," the young boy clad in his school uniform propped his chin on the backs of his hands and gave Ciel a serious expression.

"Talk? About what?" he asked nervously. There weren't many things they had to talk about that were serious at all. The only thing they could possibly have talked about was the cause of the fire, which was determined an accident. The investigators said it was a gas leak in the kitchen and when the butler lit a match for his birthday cake, the house imploded from the kitchen and soon everything else followed.

"How could you have not figured it out already, Ciel?" His eyes narrowed and he grinned devilishly. Ciel's eyes widened. He had no idea why Lucian was even there in the first place he moved to Germany three months ago with his father, and he's only 15. _What the Hell is he doing here, and why is he looking at me like that? _He thought.

He let out a small chuckle and stood from his seat. He made his way to Ciel's side of the table and dragged his index finger against his right cheek, which was a bright pink. He was only blushing because he was confused as to why he was here and why he was somewhat interrogating him, making him guess why he was there.

Ciel shivered at his foreign touch. Lucian had never been like this. He'd never touched anyone like this before. _I'm so confused. God, help me. _He thought. "Lucian, please tell me what you're talking about. I haven't the slightest clue as to why you're here and why you wish to talk to me about something I most likely can't answer. So will you just spit it out? I have errands to run today anyway."

"Errands, eh?" he quickly turned Ciel's face to meet his, which was only inches away. "Looks like you're going to have to cancel them today. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Which is?"

Lucian leaned in close to Ciel's right ear and whispered, "your past, _Phantomhive._"


End file.
